


Standing Tall

by FyreCatPickles



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Child Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreCatPickles/pseuds/FyreCatPickles
Summary: What if Sanji's siblings weren't brainwashed by Judge and took Sanji's side?What if, as children, they loved their mother and believed her when she said their father was lying to them?What if they banded together against Judge instead of against Sanji?Sanji Vinsmoke, the third son to the now disgraced Judge Vinsmoke, was the simultaneously the most stubborn and the unluckiest child out of all his brothers. He knows he isn't the smartest, or most cunning, or strongest. Those traits belong to his brothers and sister, but he cares about them deeply. They are all he has, so when Judge comes home ready for a fight it's Sanji who stands up to him. Who always stands up to him. Sanji will fight a hundred Judge's if it means his family can avoid the brunt of his wrath, but he's just a child. His body can only take so much before even sheer willpower will fail him.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 99





	1. The One Time He Doesn't

Being beaten until he falls to his knees is all Sanji has known since he was a child. He's so used to it, and he knows it would probably be easier for him to just lay there and not get up, but he's persistent in his need to do things the hard way. A stubborn teenager whose only ability to rebel is to stand back up. He will always get up. Just sometimes it takes longer than normal. This time it's taking too long. He knows he will get up to face the abuse and caterwauling of his father once more, but it's taking longer than usual this time around. 

He can hear his sister calling to him. Her frantic voice so strange to his ears.  Reiju is supposed to be poised and certain, not scared. She never calls to him like this when Judge is beating on him.  Reiju knows it’s safer to stay silent and wait until it’s over before speaking, so why? Why does she sound fearful?

He can hear his brother trying to calm Judge down.  Ichiji always the levelheaded one at the helm to distract Judge when he gets carried away. Sanji always thought  Ichiji was too smart for the family. Too good, so he’s not sure why  Ichiji’s voice sounds just as shaken as  Reiju’s own.

_ ‘I will stand up,’ _ he tries to tell them, but he's so tired. His body hurts and his hands are stained red as he coughs and lays still on the ratty carpet of their living room floor.

Sanji thinks he moves, but his eyes catch  Yonji from behind the couch shaking his  head; telling him to stay down for once, but he's relentless in his duty, just as Judge is relentless in his abuse. He doesn't remember getting to his knees, but now that he's there he isn't sure how to proceed as blood dribbles down his chin and to the carpet, another stain to mark the occasion.

His father is yelling at him. Something absurd as alcohol races through the veins of the one person that should be protecting him but is instead killing him. Blaming him. A child of all people, and for what? The death of their mother, the loss of their home, the state of the family. It was all Sanji's fault. Because of course, it was.

Sanji feels himself blink down at his old, ratty sneakers. Faded tennis shoes are his foundation. Stained and tearing apart, but still useful. It was like a reflection of his own self: Stained and strained, but still barely functional. He’d laugh if he could, but it hurts to  breath, so he takes in a shallow breathe and stands.

Black spots race around his vision, but he's standing tall and proud. Facing the music as  Ichiji tries to distract Judge, but his father is enraged tonight. No one is sure what set Judge off except for Sanji, and he isn’t sure he can explain as his jaw is particularly sore. Probably broken in all honesty. 

Niji is holding Reiju, a black eye and split lip marring her face. It's why Sanji is still fighting to stand. ‘How could he?’ Sanji thinks as he looks up to the hazy monster that was their father. Sanji was the punching bag of the family. It was his one job. His only use. To protect the others, he would take the abuse. That was the rule everyone, even Judge, seemed to abide by, but tonight things changed. 

"Father, you're going to kill him. Stop. What if he has to go to the hospital?"  Ichiji tries to reason. Sanji wants to tell his brother to run. To take the others and just go, but it’s taking all his strength to stand before the towering behemoth.

"Silence!" The nightmare roars. Sanji sways, but he's still standing. He’s broken and tired and just wants the pain to stop, but his inherent need to protect the only people, his last bit of family he has left, keeps him up. "I'm going to kill him!"

Sanji blinked and then he was laying down again, amidst shards of glass and sheetrock. The stucco celling of their dingy apartment was a familiar sight, especially when it was accompanied with bone aching agony.

Pain was something he was used to. He had to stand up, but it was taking longer than normal. He wasn't sure he could. He had to stand up though. It was his job. ‘Sanji will always get up,’ Yonji once boasted to him. He can’t let his brother down. Just...it was taking longer than normal.

He heard his sister scream.

He saw Niji’s face pale.

He had to stand up. He had to protect them. He was head-strong and loved his siblings too much to let them face this. But he couldn't- He couldn't move. He couldn't stand up anymore.

" m'sorry ..." Sanji slurred through the blood and spit. His head lolled to the side, eyes glazing as he watched  Yonji race down the hall of their too small apartment. He tried to move, but his body refused. Everything ached and, if he was honest, he was scared. Was he going to die? Was Judge finally going to kill  him? His face stung as tears dripped down. Salt mixing into the cuts that so artfully adorned his face courtesy of the broken glass bottle that now rested by Niji’s hand.

There was some commotion going on around him. Screams of rage and shouts of fear. There was the sound of flesh hitting flesh, a noise he was so used to hearing, but fists weren’t hitting him in accompaniment. He tried to turn his head however the effort to move it was too much. He couldn’t feel his legs anymore, but the rest of his body compensated for the lack of feeling there with excruciating pain everywhere else.

Sanji took in a shuddering, wet breath as he saw  Yonji come racing back down the hall with a bat. He tried to call out to him. To tell  Yonji , his baby brother, who was so much taller than him but still so precious, to stop.  _ ‘Don’t do it.’ _ He wanted to yell, but all that came out was a gurgle of blood and phlegm. His throat strained against his wishes until  Reiju shushed him. Her hands cradling his face, body shielding him from the sounds of fighting.

‘Sanji. Sanji? Please. Please.” She begged him. That wasn’t right. This wasn’t right!  Reiju didn’t beg.  Reiju was strong and proud. He remembered how poised she was at their mother’s funeral, so why would she waste her breath on someone like him?

“-ju..” Sanji croaked, wanting to stop her tears but also wanting to cry himself. He wanted his big sister. He was scared, but if she was crying, he didn’t want to burden her even now. He had to get up, so she would see he was okay.

However, the pain. It was making his limbs tremble which made everything alight with more fire through his body. There was a horrible whining noise in his ear, not aware that it was himself making that sound.

“He’s alive! Niji, call the ambulance!” Sanji heard  Reiju order before her voice was back to shushing him. “It’s going to be okay, Sanji. Help is on the way.”

He didn’t know when he had shut his eyes and regretted doing so, because trying to open them once more was the single greatest challenge in his life to this date.

“Is...is he dead?”  Yonji asked close by. Sanji assumed it was close by anyway. It made him want to open his eyes even more just to check, but the effort was too monumental.

_ ‘I’m okay.’ _ He wanted to reassure, but everything was beginning to get cold.

“No. He’s still alive, but he won’t be for much longer if he doesn’t get help.”  Reiju was above him this much he knew. It was her hands on his face. Her fingers threading through his hair. This much he was certain, but still he wanted to see and yet struggled to do so.

“Where the fuck are the EMTs?!” Niji shouted and if he wasn’t in such agony he would have smiled at his older brother’s impatience. There was arguing above him now.  Yonji and Niji spitting ire wondering when help would arrive, but there were two voices that were missing. Two voices that made his heart clench in fear. Where was  Ichiji and Judge? Were they hurt? Did Judge hurt Ichiji? Was his older brother okay?

He must have made a noise because  Reiju was there again just like mother used to when things started to get bad. When Judge began to show his true colors to them all, but he wasn’t scared of Judge at this moment. Where was Ichiji? Where? Where? Where was his big brother?

“- iji ?” He breathed out and  Reiju must have understood.

“He’s okay, Sanji.  Ichiji is right here. He’s fine, see?” He felt  Reiju move his hand and lift the limp appendage into the warm hands of another. Long fingers curling around his own. The immense relief he felt hearing his family was okay was all he had left to give.

“I see them! The cops too!”   
“Fucking finally!”   
“Move the furniture, they will need to take him out.”   
“Sanji? Sanji, no. No! Sanji!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. The noodle isn't gone for good. I'm not _that_ mean
> 
> Come hang out with me on [ Tumblr! ](https://fyrecatpickles.tumblr.com/)


	2. Within the White Walls

The small hospital room was hardly a place for a gaggle of young kids, but no one had the heart to pull them away from the bedside of one of their own. According to the police officer who had brought them in, they had refused to go home until they knew their brother was okay. It had been a long night for everyone on staff who saw the group of four  gathered together waiting for news, any news, about the young  blond that had just been released from surgery. The on-staff nurse had let them inside the moment she had secured Sanji’s bed, and that was where they stayed. There were whispers from the staff as an officer stayed stationed outside the room, but otherwise everyone gave the family a moment as the nurse flittered with IVs and medications.

“Are your parents or guardians available?” The nurse asked as she cradled a clipboard to her chest, done with her vitals check. The name ‘Sanji  Vinsmoke ’ was tapped to the chart and identical blue eyes all turned to gaze at her and the name so neatly printed.

“Why isn’t he waking up?”  Yonji asked, voice hollow as he turned his stare at the softly breathing body of his brother. Everyone turned their attention to the green-haired boy, who’s fists were clenched by his sides.

“I’m sorry, but I need to speak with your-”

“-Why isn’t he waking up!”  Yonji raised his voice, glaring at the only source of information they had. “People-” The boy looked frustrated,  glaring, and clenching and unclenching his hands, “People wake up after surgery. They always talk funny, and are always confused because of the ane...ana-”

“Anesthesia.” The red headed brother helped clarify and Yonji seemed to get more animated then, arms waving around and pointing at the nurse.

“Ya! Anesthesia! It makes them sleepy, but they wake up, so why isn’t Sanji waking up?!”

The nurse seemed hesitant to say, but looking at the three boys and older sister, who had stayed all night just waiting, she caved and nodded her head to tell them.

“He’s stable, but he’s currently in a coma right now.” She let the information sink in. Watching the varying degrees of shock and disbelief etching into the family’s face was always the hardest part of the job. “Your brother sustained an extensive amount of trauma and internal bleeding, as well as fractures along his spine and face. He’s very lucky to be alive, though, all things considered.”

“Bullshit. If he was lucky, he’d be awake.” The blue-haired teen scoffed; arms folded over his chest as he glared at the bed. A hand rested on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off with a huff. Niji had been a ball of repressed rage since arriving at the hospital hours ago. When they thought he’d calm down the teen would look and see the bruises on  Reiju’s race and start up again. None of the siblings blamed him for his anger, they all felt it too.  Reiju and  Ichiji had been handling it the best, or at least the quietest.  Yonji was a rattled body of bouncing nerves which seemed to set off Niji more, and so it was a vicious cycle. The  Vinsmokes didn’t handle emotions well at the best of times, and the one person that balanced them out was currently laying in a hospital bed.

“Niji.” The stern voice of  Reiju warned him before her attention turned to the nurse. “How is he though? You said stable, but I would like to know what’s wrong.” The 17-year-old asked, seemingly so much older in that moment.

“There was some swelling in his brain, but the doctor was able to stabilize his condition. He has a hairline fracture along his jaw and lower back. We had to remove his spleen due to a rupture, and there was quite a bit of bruising and lacerations along his face, arms, and chest. Given the amount of damage it seems your brother took quite the beating.” The nurse seemed to pause, but Reiju knew she wanted to say more. There was something else, and she wasn’t sure she was going to like it. “There was some nerve damage, and until he wakes up, we won’t know the outcome.”

“Outcome?” The eldest asked again and the rest of the boys seemed to hold their breath at what else could possibly be wrong with Sanji.

“Until he wakes, we will not know if he still has full function of his legs. The shard of glass that was in his back? It cut very close to his spinal code, and we aren’t sure if he will be able to walk again. I’m sorry.”

The room went silent except for the steady beeping of the monitors. A ring echoed from down the hall, calling for the nurse. She excused herself, giving the teenagers, children really, the room to themselves. The moment the door clicked shut it seemed to snap  Yonji out of his daze.

“What the fuck!”  Yonji broke the silence first, eyes bugging out as he ran over to Sanji’s bedside. His hands clutched the gurney tightly, wanting to shake the bed as Sanji just laid there peacefully unaware of the proceedings around him.

“Paralyzed!? Are your fucking kidding me?” Niji swore while  Reiju covered her mouth trying not to look ill. “That bastard deserves to get his face beaten in! Again!” He ranted and raved around the room, obviously wanting to punch something, or someone.

Ichiji though was quiet having taken his place on the other side of the hospital bed. The oldest brother just stared down at the softly breathing  blond . He looked on at the sight of a tube down his brother’s throat,  IV’s in his arms, and even more wires coming out the side of the bed. There were bandages wrapped around the usually well-kept blond hair and patches of his arms. They all could only assume he had more under the tucked blanket.

“Screaming about doing bodily harm to Judge isn’t going to help, Niji. What if the cop hears?”  Reiju reprimanded though she agreed with wanting revenge, but she didn’t want to indulge her electrified brother more so than he already was.

“I fuckin’ dare them to try anything. They’re incompetent as all hell. Did you already forget they tried to arrest  Yonji at the house because Judge was going crazy?” Niji pointed across the room at the tallest, but youngest, of the group.  Yonji scowled, remembering how the cops surrounded him because Judge accused him of attacking first. They were all thankful  Ichiji had come out and explained the situation while the EMTs took Sanji and  Reiju to the hospital.

“Of course, I haven’t. We still have to deal with that mess later, but throwing a tantrum isn’t going to wake Sanji up anytime soon.”  Reiju tried to explain, but she was weary from the night and beginning to lose her patience. Luckily there was a soft knock on the door to stop the incoming fight. The siblings turning to see the stationed officer and the nurse from before returning to the room.

“I’m sorry, but the hospital says visiting hours have already closed. We need to get you home since only one person can stay overnight at a time.” The  police officer spoke, feeling awkward for having to force this family apart.

“We can’t leave him! What if he wakes up and he’s alone? Sanji hates being left alone!”  Yonji growled, but the officer only frowned and apologized again.

“One of you can stay, but usually it’s a guardian or parent, but with the extraordinary circumstances we can provide a pull-out couch if one of you all would like to stay with him.” The nurse offered and they all looked at one another. They shared a glance,  Reiju and  Ichiji seeming to nod and come to an agreeance while the other two frowned heavily having lost the silent debate.

“I’ll stay.”  Ichiji stated, voice calm and steady. Niji had a few choice words for his brother but seemed to keep them to himself after getting a pointed look. “If he wakes up, I will let everyone know.”

The nurse seemed pleased and excused herself to go fetch a cot for the room while the officer waved the rest of the ragged teens out the door; however, he gave them a moment to say goodbye after a snarl from Niji. Excusing himself to grab a coffee instead of wanting to deal with the blue-haired problem child.

“Do you think he’ll be okay?”  Yonji asked as he reluctantly stepped away from the Sanji’s side.

“He’s in a hospital. If something happens, they can deal with it  ya moron.” Niji sarcastically remarked earning him a punched arm from the green-haired teen as he passed by.

“Niji.  Yonji . Enough. We’re all tired, and fighting isn’t going to solve anything. For now, Sanji is safe and stable. Let’s just rest up. We can figure out where to go from here tomorrow.”  Ichiji cut in exasperated. There were two muttered, ‘fine’s’ which seemed to appease the older siblings for the moment. It was then the officer returned, cup of coffee in hand, and ready to leave.

“I can take you all back home in my squad car. Your father has been taken into custody. Will your mother be home soon?” The officer asked, unaware of the uncomfortable atmosphere that settled around the room.

“I  doub -oof!” Niji winced as  Reiju removed her heel from his foot.

“Yes. Our mother will be home later, so you can just drop us off. Thank you.”  Reiju interjected. Niji looked at her in disbelief but she motioned to zip it, so he rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure she will...” He muttered while  Yonji looked to  Reiju confused. 

“But Reiju-”

“ Yonji ? Let’s just go home.”  Reiju patted his arm, giving him a subtle shake of her head. He seemed to understand and kept quiet, but he didn’t like it. The officer gave them a once over but looked as exhausted as they all felt and just escorted them away from the room.

“Stay safe.”  Ichiji called out before they got far. The brothers turned back, nodding their heads before flanking their sister.  Reiju looked to  Ichiji , their blue eyes both cold and closed off, but they knew. Together they knew what needed to be done now that Judge was behind bars.

The sounds of Niji and  Yonji soon filtered down the maze of the ICU leaving  Ichiji the first night's watch. Sure, they were in a hospital with hundreds of people. Sure, they were told Judge was behind bars, but nothing was more reassuring than one of their own standing guard.

Running his fingers through his drooping red locks,  Ichiji sighed as the sounds of beeping monitors and scurrying nurses faded into the background. This wasn’t the first time they had to go to the hospital because of Judge. The number of broken arms and stitches needed for them all had accumulated a reputation that something was wrong in the  Vinsmoke household. 

Before, when they had money, no one could help them. Not with Judge looming and lawyers watching. Anyone who dared tried found themselves too frightened to return, but then they lost it all. The more money that was spent the worse it got, but still no one helped. Social Services had tried,  Ichiji remembered, but eventually, due to the rumors that followed their name, no one had returned to check on them. 

Reiju and him both had given up. Niji didn’t trust anyone.  Yonji didn’t want them all separated, but Sanji had hope. Sanji always had hope they would make it.

Ichiji couldn’t comprehend how someone who was blamed for everything so often could keep such kindness alive. And it wasn’t some flippant kindness either, no,  Ichiji knew Sanji’s love ran deep and true. He was so much like their mother. 

He hated it. 

He hated how Judge saw the worst of their mother in Sanji and took it out on him.

He hated how even he felt resentment to Sanji and Sora for their love sometimes. 

But what he hated the most was he didn’t understand it. It was on nights like these, when Sanji was hurt the worst,  Ichiji wished he felt nothing. That he was as emotionless as Judge accused him of being.

“Excuse me? I’m sorry we didn’t catch you name, but the cot is here, and we are just going to set it up in the corner if that’s alright?” The nurse spoke, and  Ichiji just nodded. He found it amusing, really, that she didn’t know his name just as he didn’t know hers. Two nameless caretakers.

“ S’fine .”  Ichiji breathed out, crossing his arms as he stood next to the IV drip, “Do you by chance know if, or when, he will wake up?”

“Sadly, no. It all depends on him at this point. His body is recovering, but we will keep an eye on him tonight. If his condition stays stable, he can be moved to a new room for continued observation which is good. No progress is better than getting worse in these situations.” She laid a spare pillow and blanket down on the small cot before turning to check on Sanji’s vitals again.

“Thank you for your honesty.” He watched as she fussed with the machine, only moving when she needed to check on the IV itself. The teenager felt out of his depth with the seriousness of the situation. Judge was so close to getting what he wanted, and for all his talk and attempts to calm the raging beast it wasn’t enough. He wasn’t strong enough. Wasn’t smart enough.

Ichiji felt a rage burning in his chest as the nurse left him, telling him to call if he needed anything. He needed revenge, but she couldn’t give it to him. He needed information, but she had exhausted all that she had. He needed to be better, and that was all on him.

Another hour passed as he stood waiting, hoping, for any sign of Sanji waking up. He couldn’t even pretend that Sanji was sleeping peacefully with the tube jutting from his mouth; eventually, though, the day caught up to him and he had to lay down himself. Preparing the bed with mechanical movements,  Ichiji silently wished for understanding to come.

He was grateful  Reiju and  Yonji both let him know they had gotten home safe, and that they would return tomorrow.  Reiju even mentioning she would bring him a change of clothes and his laptop. There was nothing from Niji, but he wasn’t surprised.  Yonji told him Niji had locked himself in their room the moment they got home, so he was at least reassured they were all together. That reassurance, amongst the sounds of softly beeping monitors, was the only thing that gave him enough peace of mind to sleep that night.

-

_ Ichiji _ _ blinked as he slowly rose from where he sat, confused at where he could be. Pictures on the wall that looked familiar hung around his head, but they were so far away. Standing on wobbly legs he looked down and noticed he was wearing bright red footie pajamas. It took him a second but suddenly he realized with rapt attention what was going on. He was three years old. Just a toddler wandering the halls of a too large mansion searching for his mother to read him a story. He loved stories. Especially stories about stars and dinosaurs and heroes, so it made perfect sense, at least, to his  _ _ dream self _ _ it did.  _

_ Blue eyes looked down at tiny hands clutching tightly at the book he held as his small legs began carrying him down halls from a time long passed. He passed by a suit of armor, so strange to keep in a home full of children, but there is stood buffed and shined to perfection. The child looked at the suit, their warped reflection showing a mop of red hair clipped back with a pink, butterfly barrette. His sister had insisted he wear it to keep his hair out of his eyes. He thought it was silly, but she told him he looked cute and where Mother  _ _ was, _ _ so she had to be right. _

_ His reflection wavered, seeing an older boy with the same bright red hair, longer now, but frowning. He was still small, just starting to grow. Not having yet reached his growth spurt, unlike Yonji, but the reflection shifted back to the small toddler with hope in his eyes at finding his Mother and getting to read with her. _

_ With each step he took, his little legs carrying him down what seemed like an endless maze of marble and statues, a feeling in his gut churned in nervous anticipation. He felt like this was so familiar. There was an itch in his brain, like he knew what was about to happen, but he couldn’t remember. _

_ He saw Sanji first. His little brother standing in the middle of the hall, turned away. He knew it was Sanji though with his blond hair and little stuffed duck tucked underneath his arm. His own footfalls picked up in hopes that Sanji wanted to find Mother as well and she could read to  _ _ both of them _ _! Sanji always loved sitting with her, and he didn’t talk during story time unlike Niji. Or ask silly questions like why the letters moved like  _ _ Yonji _ _. He felt himself call out, reaching for his brother when the halls shifted. Towering, at the end of the hall, was Judge. _

_ His father’s gaze frowning in disappointment. Scowling at his children with a critical gaze. _

_ He didn’t understand. What was wrong? Why did he feel so nervous? _

_ “Papa?” Sanji asked, his voice so soft and innocent.  _ _ Ichiji _ _ felt dread pooling down his neck. He had seen this before. It was so long ago, but the memory was there. Sanji staring up at Judge, clutching his small plushie and unaware of the disaster about to behalf him. He tried to shout. Tried to move from the rooted spot on the floor as Judge ripped the toy from his brother’s hand, glaring at the object like it offended him. _

_ “No son of mine is playing with dolls!” Judge roared and  _ _ Ichiji _ _ felt the walls and windows quake under the bellow. It was commanding. It was angry. He never thought his father was loving and doting, not like mother, but he had never raised his voice like this before. Shock and fear riddled his limbs as the sound of a slap echoed in his ears.  _ _ Ichiji _ _ watched, again, as his little brother tumbled to the floor and begin to sniffle. _

‘Don’t cry, Sanji. Don’t cry. He’ll get madder if you do.’ __ _ Ichiji _ _ tried to warn, but soon bucket full of tears spilled down the slowly reddening face. And it was as if tears were gasoline to the fire, and  _ _ Ichiji _ _ felt the horror of the walls tremble as the rage consumed his father’s face and voice. He couldn’t hear the words, just the sound kept him rooted to the spot. He wanted to cry, but he was too scared to bring attention to himself. _

_ His mind felt like static as everything vibrated around him. Sanji crying. Judge yelling. It was too much. It was so loud! He just wanted it to stop, and just as it felt the peak of his fear had been reached the room turned warm and began to still. _

_ A warm light at the end of the hall began to glow amidst the swirling darkness that Judge seemed to admit from his body. The light was so soft and comforting against the harsh sounds and sensations. Whatever that light was seemed to drive back Judge. Their father retreating down the hall and  _ _ disappearing from sight _ _. Sanji still wept, but as the light crept  _ _ closer, _ _ he felt like he  _ _ recognized _ _ it. _

_ “Shh, little one. Don’t cry. Mother’s here now.” An angelic sound called from the light. It wrapped around his brother, tucking him into its warmth and soothing his cries. “Mama’s here. She’s got you.” The glow seemed to reach out, plucking up the little duckie and tucking it back where it belonged; in Sanji’s arms. Ichiji knew it belonged there just like a book did for him, and butterflies for  _ _ Reiju _ _. _

_ “ _ _ Ichiji _ _? Come here, my little strawberry. Are you okay?” The light asked. He felt compelled to go to it, its voice so soft and alluring. _

_ “D-did  _ _ Ichiji _ _ get hurt?” Sanji asked after a series of hiccups and sniffles. He was stunned as he clutched the book tighter to his chest. Even crying like a child Sanji was asking about him. _

_ “I’m okay.” He answered and the light smiled. He didn’t know how he knew, just that he was certain that it was smiling. _

_ “That’s good.” Sanji whispered, sniffing from behind his duckie but there was a smile that soon grew as watery blues spied what he was holding. “Does  _ _ Ichiji _ _ want to read with Mama?” _

_ “That sounds like a wonderful idea, Sanji.” And when  _ _ Ichiji _ _ looked up he saw the face inside the glow. It was his mother. Her memory fading and fuzzy, but in that moment, he saw her just as he remembered her: So kind and full of love. _

_ He didn’t understand but seeing her smile at him brought him so close to tears. He felt the pressure growing behind his eyes as her light reached out to bring him closer. The fear and confusion mounting over, but as her warmth enveloped him, he let himself cry. He wept as he remembered her, holding them both so carefully. Sanji smiled, with tears still stuck to his face, and his little hands reached out to hold his brother’s hand too. _

_ “Shh, I got you. My precious boys. I’ll keep you safe.” He wept because he knew she couldn’t keep that promise.  _

_ “I love you. Forever and always.” She whispered to them, and he wept harder knowing that promise still rang true. _

-

Ichiji woke with a start as he sat up from the cot and looked blearily around,  confused and disoriented. He was still in the hospital room, but light shone through the windows indicating he managed to get at least a few hours of sleep. Though his eyes felt heavy and weary. He wanted nothing more than to sleep some more, but that dream rattled him to his core. He hadn’t dreamed of his mother in a long time.

Swallowing a thick lump of emotions and thoughts he would rather not deal with, the red head slid off the cot towards the bigger bed. Sanji laid there just as before. Breathing slow and steady. Eyes shut to the world.

What he wouldn’t give to know if Sanji dreamed. 

Was it peaceful? 

Was he in pain? 

Was he aware?

“Sanji?” He felt silly, speaking to someone who was in a  coma. Sanji probably couldn’t hear him, but his dream was too fresh. Swallowing his pride,  Ichiji brushed his fingers against soft knuckles before giving Sanji’s hand a soft squeeze. “I’m going to be right back. Just a quick coffee run, alright? Don’t get into any trouble.”

The teen paused, staring at the still breathing form of his brother, before leaving the room. The noise of the hospital rising to his ears as the day shift having picked up its pace. There were new nurses and faces, and they seemed to ignore him as he strolled to the coffee machine. It felt like it was going to be another long, long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always met with tears of joy.
> 
> Come hang out with my on [ Tumblr! ](https://fyrecatpickles.tumblr.com/)


	3. With You Here

Niji hated hospitals, all the Vinsmokes honestly did, but he held a vehement grudge against them. A hospital is the place that took his mother away. Hospitals were the place they always ended up trying and fix their broken bones, but never offered real help. Niji hated hospitals because even if they stitched their bodies it didn‘t stave off the pain because Judge was always vehemently angry after those visits. 

The second oldest brother glared out the bus window as it carried them away from their latest visit. It had been three days and no change had been seen in Sanji’s condition, and what little patience he had was reaching its end. Sanji was still in a coma and they would be returning to their fucked-up lives as if nothing was amiss; such was the Vinsmoke way. He wanted to punch something, scream, and kick, and destroy, but that wasn’t very proper of them as Ichiji kept hounding him. 

The worst part was the hospital was trying to get in contact with their ‘missing’ mother and Judge. Even though the man was still in jail and their mother had been dead for years now. Apparently there had been a major robbery attempt downtown the night Judge was arrested so it had taken a full day and a half to get him processed. No one had been able to tell him what was happening to his son- what he did to his son- but Niji doubted the man gave a shit. And on top of it all, the hospital was either incompetent or they were lucky no one had found out their mother was gone. Niji was of the mind they were stupid. 

“I can’t believe we still have to go to school after this bullshit.” Yonji whined, slumping down in his seat as the city bus rolled along the pothole tattered roads taking them back home. Niji hated these streets because each uneven crack in the pavement reminded him of the perfect gardens and sidewalks he once called home. 

“We have to keep up appearances otherwise they’ll try and send that social worker again.” Ichiji tried to explain, the red head looked exhausted but dutifully stood next to his brothers inside the semi-empty city bus. It was late, and there were plenty of seats, but Ichiji was stubborn. Yonji had made a comment when they first got on that Ichiji would fall asleep if he sat down which earned the youngest a smack to the back of his head. “And this time we don’t have anyone at home to distract her.” 

“Good. Maybe then we can get out of that hell hole.” Niji muttered, glaring at a graffitied stop sign as the bus eased around a corner. He hated where they lived, and the 13-year-old wanted nothing more than to go back to what their lives used to be. Back when the house was large and full of expensive bullshit they didn’t need. Back when they all had their own rooms, and more money than they knew what to do with. 

Back when their mother was alive, and Judge hadn’t been as much of a horrid piece of shit. 

“Be better than sitting on our asses doing jack shit waiting for dear old dad to get out.” Niji sneered and Yonji looked between his eldest brothers, cringing hoping no one around had heard that. 

“Niji,” Ichiji sighed, knowing his brother was being difficult on purpose, “What if they separate us? We can’t-” Suddenly the bus lurched to their stop, the red head cutting himself off as his twin jumped up and stormed off the bus. Yonji looked at Ichiji confused, but the oldest could only sigh and motion for his younger brother to get a move on. 

“I bet he’s hangry.” Yonji supplied after jumping off the step and onto the cracked street. Ichiji raised a single eyebrow in confusion. “You know, when you’re hungry and angry at the same time. Hangry! Niji always gets like that. You’ve never heard of hangry, bro?” 

“Can’t say I have...” Ichij drawled as his brother laughed and stretched his long arms in a deep stretch before resting them behind ruffled green hair. 

“You’re such a nerd, Ichiji.” Yonji snorted as they both ignored the furious kicking ahead of them. 

Niji, meanwhile, was contemplating if going back to the apartment was even worth it. Reiju had been gone all day, saying something about needing to talk to some old timer about a contingency plan. Fuck if he knew, and she had tried to remind them of homework and chores on top of visiting Sanji. ‘This whole thing was stupid and annoying and frustrating,’ he thought as he kicked a rock down the street. 

Hands shoved deep into tattered jeans, Niji huffed as his brothers caught up to him. Yonji chatting away while Ichiji seemed engrossed in his fancy cell phone, something Niji found himself stupidly jealous over. It was an older model but still newer than any of their own phones. Sanji managed to buy it for Ichiji as a present for their shared birthday last year. Where he got the money Niji wasn’t sure until they all learned their Sanji was working part-time at some restaurant downtown. 

The irony, Niji thought bitterly, was Judge was furious that Sanji was working there despite having been nagging him and Ichiji to find work themselves. Apparently, cooking wasn’t manly enough in Judge’s eyes, but a job was a job so why Judge was being a tool about where Sanji worked was absurd. Plus, they were kids! Judge shouldn’t have been guilt tripping them all to find work when they were barely starting high school! Niji felt that bottle of anger in his chest starting to static out, hands shaking wanting, _needing_ , to punch something. 

"Looks like Reiju is back.” Yonji pointed to their apartment light being on, identical pairs of eyes blinking up at the window. “Maybe she got take-out!” Niji took a calming breath as Yonji raced passed him towards their home in hopes of food. 

“You okay?” He heard Ichiji ask awkwardly. 

“Fuckin’ peachy.” Niji sarcastically remarked glancing over at his older brother. 

“Fine, be a dick.” Ichiji rolled his eyes and seemed to shut down any more attempts at figuring out what was setting Niji off. 

“Well, it was a stupid ass question!” Niji hissed and his brother just scoffed and headed up the stairs to their apartment. None of them were good at de-escalation. That was Sanji’s forte. Always Sanji that kept them in line, or Reiju. Niji didn’t have Sanji’s patience, which was apparent as the blue-haired teen kicked the side of their building with a frustrated snarl. 

Niji didn’t know what was wrong with him, but he just felt so angry all the time, and with no outlet and the only stable person in their lives potentially dying in another hospital he was swiftly losing control. He didn’t know how much longer he could keep this piss poor charade up before he was going to strike someone down like a lightning bolt of rage. 

“Hey, Niji! Get up here. Reiju brought food, and it’s fancy!” He heard Yonji call from the floor above. The teen huffed before moving to trudge up the stairs, almost running into a fumbling woman heading up as well. 

“Watch it.” He muttered before clambering up the rickety steps. It only made his mood worsen to think how Sanji would have huffed at him for being rude. 

“Pardon me, but you wouldn’t happen to be one of the Vinsmokes would you?” The woman asked as she adjusted her glasses. Niji’s head whipped behind, glaring at her in suspicion. 

“Who’s askin’?” He started to question before noticing a file of folders haphazardly gathered in her arms. Her lanyard held a formal looking badge and before he even finished reading the letters ‘CPS’ he swore. The sounds of tennis shoes echoed in the corridor as Niji darted up the stairs ignoring her call to wait. 

“Niji? What was taking so long?” Reiju inquired from their small kitchen as he crashed into the apartment, slamming and locking the door behind him. 

“Yo, bro! What’s with the freak out?” Yonji muttered around a fork full of pasta from the floor, head tilted in confusion. Niji’s hair fell into his face as he hung his head leaning against the door. Panting as he looked up making Yonji pause seeing his older brother obviously unnerved about something. He didn’t know what to say as the sounds of high heels clicked along the stairwell getting closer to their home. 

“Reiju. Where’s Ichiji?” Niji looked around for a familiar mop of red hair, not seeing his big brother anywhere in the room. Ichiji always had the answers, and with Reiju here surely they could get out of this mess. Did he know she was coming? Was it just more of their bad luck piling on top of them? 

“He’s in the back grabbing his charger. What is going on?” She asked once again, hands on her hips as three sharp knocks rattled behind the teen. 

“Who is that?” Reiju hissed quickly marching over as Niji seemed to hold the door closed. It wasn’t as if the woman could knock the door down, but her presence threatened their home. Years ago he would have been thrilled for hope, but Judge saw to ruining that. Judge ruined everything he touched after all, but it was Ichiji’s words from earlier that rattled him more than he liked to admit. What if they did separate them all? He wanted to leave, but with the prospects of actual change in front of him he wasn’t so sure anymore. 

The hell he was familiar with was better than the unknown. 

“The damn social worker.” Niji grounded out as she knocked again. He almost turned to tell her to fuck off, but Reiju quickly pulled him away from the door. Her arm around his slim shoulder was reassuring as that calculating look in her eye narrowed towards the door. 

“Go get your brother.” Reiju whispered gently pushing him into the main room before straightening her perfectly pressed work uniform. With a flick of her pretty pink hair, Reiju cracked the door open with a cold smile. “Good evening. Can I help you with something?” 

Niji couldn't hear the response as he jogged towards their bedrooms, passing Yonji who quickly followed bowl of pasta still in hand. Finding the red head wasn’t difficult, practically falling into him at their bedroom door. 

“What the hell is wrong with you today?” Ichiji chided while picking up his dropped charger. The younger of the three popped his head above, quickly pointing down the hall with chipmunk cheeks filled of food. 

“CPS is here.” Niji hissed, grabbing Ichiji’s arm to pull him down the hall. “Reiju is talking to her now, but-” 

“Woah, woah. Are you positive?” Ichiji stopped to take in the actual worry in Niji’s features before narrowing his own blue eyes. “Right. Well, I was hoping for a few more days to stall, but let’s deal with this mess.” And with Ichiji’s resolve Niji nodded. It was bound to happen, with Judge finally in jail, that protective services would show up at their door. Underage kids living without a guardian should have been investigated the night Judge was arrested, but they just kept proving how incompetent they were to him time and again. 

“-I understand, Miss Tashigi was it? But as I’ve said the paperwork you have is not quite correct.” Reiju’s voice calmly informed the woman still standing at the front door. 

“What’s going on Reiju?” Ichiji asked, already knowing what was happening technically. Niji paced along the carpet as his sister tried to throw off the social worker with half lies and reassurances they were all okay. The woman, Tashigi, was stubborn but seemed disorganized which Reiju took advantage of. His older siblings tag teaming to off-set the seriousness of the situation and reassure her someone else was coming to check on them. Niji only started when the mention of being placed in a home was brought up, the nightmare Ichiji had mentioned. 

"No one wants to take in a broken family like ours! We're too old. Too much. Too fucked up. We're better off fending for ourselves!" Niji yelled from inside the living room. Everyone turned to look at the furious teen who had finally spoken up. Tashigi looked over at him, fumbling with her glasses not noticing his hands shaking in rage. 

"But you need a guardian until-" She started but was swiftly cut off as the blue haired teenager was ready to argue against anyone at this point. The teen sneered at the agent, even if she only wanted to help them. 

"Fuck that! We've been surviving on our own since we were kids. No guardian can do anything for us that we can't do ourselves!" Niji firmly believed they were better off without parents, because if they were alone, they could leave. Since Judge wasn’t here anymore what was stopping from the getting out of this hell hole and running away finally? What could some disappointment of a guardian provide them that they couldn’t procure themselves? 

"If I may have a word, Miss?” Reiju stepped in, “If for legal reasons we need someone to sign paperwork then should we acquire someone who will sign off on these documents we can be on our way?" She logically asked getting to the point of it all. Niji glared at Tashigi daring her to argue against his sister, despite the woman being much older than any of them. 

"Technically..." The agent started, but it seemed it was enough for Reiju to brush the matter under the rug. Swift and efficient, that was their sister. 

"Perfect. Then give me 3 days and we shall obtain a guardian to handle these inconveniences." Niji watched as his sister made to shut the door in the woman’s face, only to pause when Tashigi brought up a sore point. 

"And what of your brother who is still in the hospital?" The agent prompted, holding out a file with Sanji’s name printed on the top. It was thick from hospital records and reports of complaints, but all that paperwork didn’t stop Sanji from still getting hurt. All those files and recordings of ‘accidental’ broken bones and stitches didn’t save him from the actual injuries themselves. Paperwork meant nothing if all it did was remind them all of what was at stake. 

With Judge out of the picture then maybe they would finally have a chance of getting out. 

"We will take care of our own." 

\-- 

A few more days had passed and Niji had found a routine in coming to the hospital after school at this point. It had been a week and a handful of days with their blond still not moving. There was talk about long term care and what-ifs just in case from the Doctor and nurses. It really pissed him off, but Sanji would wake up, and then that meant they could get out of here! 

“There. I finished my damn homework. Happy four-eyes?” Niji huffed shoving his chemistry book back into his bookbag as Ichiji glared over his own reading glasses. 

“You should be wearing your own glasses, dimwit.” Ichiji argued perched on the windowsill, laptop in hand. “You didn’t break them again, did you?” 

“Nah, he just thinks they look dumb.” Yonji perked up from the floor, obviously still working on some of his own work. The youngest only snickered before gathering up his things as the nurse strolled in. 

“Shut up!” Niji kicked his brother before hopping onto Sanji’s bed, arms crossed trying to act tough. Most of the nurses had gotten used to the brothers’ antics by now, and some even found it endearing they kept visiting despite the circumstances. 

“Good evening, boys. Just changing his IV for now.” The nurse explained as she began her nightly routine. The boys all nodded unaware of the change in the monitors. A spike in one of the sensors that had been relatively stable all this time. 

_It started as a buzzing in his ear before the noises around morphed into some sense of clarity. It was the first thing Sanji was aware of outside of the sluggish existence that had been unconsciousness. There was a beeping, strangely soft but repetitive off to his left side. Soon more sounds like shuffling sheets and strangely enough a gentle tapping like keys on a keyboard. His mind clung to these noises as the sensation of awareness, and remembering what sound was, came back to him._

“So, what do these things do again?” 

_A voice_ _distant and muted, but_ _one_ _he was_ _incredibly familiar with roused his curiosity even more. With the feeling_ _of_ _becoming more alert settling around him, Sanji took in stock of what was going on._ _He felt like he was floating in a strange, dark waiting room_ _with no way out_ _and no recollection of arriving._ _It was unnerving,_ _but more so because for_ _so long he felt nothing. Saw nothing._ _Heard nothing,_ _but now he could hear. Everything was still muffled, and the voices came in and out of his awareness, but_ _his mind found strange solace in the ticking of the keys the most so far. It_ _was sound, and he so desperately didn’t want to go back to silence._

“These? They are compression socks. We have people wear them after surgery to prevent blood clots developing in the leg.” 

_He had no idea who that voice was, but the first one? He knew the first one. He tried to will it to speak again from the confines of his mind. To move or blink or do anything at all to try and make that voice come back. He knew it because it was his brother. It was_ _Yonji_ _._ _Yonji_ _was nearby!_

“How the fuck does a sock stop blood clots?” 

_Sanji_ _knew that voice too! It was_ _Niji_ _! He tried to move and call out to them_ _from the confines of wherever he was._ _Anything to let them know he was here and_ _that_ _he was_ _alive, but his body felt detached from himself. He could barely feel his_ _limbs and his eyes refused to_ _open._

“The air pumps through the tubes inside, and it helps encourage blood flow.” 

_Sanji heard_ _Ichiji_ _too!_ _All of_ _his brothers were here! He had to wake up. Sanji desperately wanted to see them, but the more he struggled to wake the more he realized something was off. He felt so achy and dizzy, and he hadn’t even opened his eyes. His face hurt as did his throat, but what was worse was this sensation of loss. He felt nothing except faint static along his left side reminiscent of the tingling he felt when his foot had fallen asleep. The pins and needles making him want to shake his leg; however, the right? Nothing. Nothing at all._

“His vitals look- Oh? Oh! Sanji? Sanji, can you hear me?” 

_The mysterious voice from before. It sounded alarmed, but still soft and sweet. Reminiscent of a voice from so long ago, and it was calling for him?_

“What?” “Sanji!?” “Three!” 

_Three more voices. His brothers so close by. He tried to say something; groan, moan, cough, anything but lay still in this damn bed. He needed to let them know he was aware! He felt a hand grasp his own, the fingers long and cold, but soft._

“Sanji? I need you to squeeze my hand. Can you do that? If you can hear me squeeze my hand.” 

_Sanji heard the nurse ask and he swore inside. He’d been trying to kick and move this whole time, but just couldn’t. He heard her plead once more, even the sound of_ _Yonji_ _cheering him on too encouraged him to keep trying. Squeeze her hand? He could this._

_Sanji tried again using all his focus and concentration to tightly grip the one in his own. To squeeze as hard as he could with ever last bit of strength he had. He would do it, and then wake up! Sanji squeezed and squeezed before the strength he had left him once more forcing him to drift to sleep. The sounds of shuffling and excitement bouncing in his ears the last thing he was aware of once more._

“He did it! I saw it!” Yonji cried out bouncing on his heels as the nurse smiled and nodded her head. She quickly began rifling through the unconscious boy’s chart and monitors. 

“No way!” Niji scoffed peering around Yonji looking at the still body of their brother. 

“Sanji? Can you hear us? Sanjiiii!” Yonji called out, grasping the side of the hospital bed wanting to shake his brother awake. 

“Three! Wake your stupid ass up!” Niji growled, refusing to accept he was nervous or hopeful or anything but peeved at having to hang around this god forsaken hospital. 

“He’s sleeping, but it's a regular rhythm now. These monitors are showing normal brain wave activity.” The nurse smiled, pointing to a screen that mostly Ichiji studied. “I’m going to have to ask you boys to step aside for a moment.” She quickly began adjusting a few cables, moving around the blond as they all heard Sanji slowly groan. 

Niji felt Yonji grab his arm as nurses began filtering in. Terminology and activity none of the boys could understand began filling the room. Niji saw Ichiji calling Reiju to explain the news, knowing their sister would want to know Sanji had finally woken up! But there were so many nurses, so many tests. He couldn’t follow it all as they heard Sanji coughing as the tube was slowly removed from his throat. 

“Sanji?” Yonji winced as their brother looked confused and still so exhausted despite having been asleep for so long. 

“Do you feel any pain, Sanji?” One of the newest nurses asked as she adjusted his neck gently after helping him test that he could swallow alright. 

“Legs.” Everyone heard him croak and the room seemed to get colder for the brothers. Niji leaned around one of the women to catch a glimpse of fear in his little brother’s eyes. A pit forming in his gut as they locked eyes. Something was wrong, and Niji knew he wasn’t going to like the answer. 

“No..” He muttered as Sanji gulped before looking up at the nurse speaking to him. 

“What’s wrong with your legs, darling? Pain? Where at?” She asked, and everyone froze as the blond blinked and quietly admitted the news they had been dreading to hear. 

“I can’t feel them.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this taking so long. Niji is a brat, and this transition was one as well. I already know where this is going though, and I have many plans. Angsty plans, but also good plans for all the boys. And Reiju too! 
> 
> I wonder who their new guardian will be :3
> 
> Thank you for your patience! Much love!


End file.
